


Damn Teenagers

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Kuzuryuu needs to nut, M/M, Piggyback Rides, Polyamory, Sloppy Makeouts, There's like a slight implication for sex towards the end, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Smoking, kinda it's implied, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parking lot is their usual spot. Junko can count on whoever she calls to be waiting there by nine, and they won’t leave until the early hours of the morning. </p><p>Sometimes it’s all of them, and sometimes it’s only a few - it depends on how many people Junko feels she can entertain at once. </p><p>Junko loves to keep them all on their toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Thanks banginronpa3 for acknowledging this fic's existence!

The parking lot is their usual spot. Junko can count on whoever she calls to be waiting there by nine, and they won’t leave until the early hours of the morning. Sometimes it’s all of them, and sometimes it’s only a few - it depends on how many people Junko feels she can entertain at once. She has to keep them entertained, after all, or else they’ll get bored with her, and she can’t have that. Tonight she’s called Kuzuryuu and Hinata, the ones who give her the most resistance, and Souda and Komaeda, her favorites. And sure enough, they’re all waiting on the curb at 10:15 when she pulls up. She’s not dressed up tonight, because fashion diva or no, everyone’s got to be comfortable sometimes. She’s in a low-cut shirt and shorts, knee socks leading into high-top sneakers, and her hair is down for once, because she knows it’ll throw them off. Junko loves to keep them all on their toes.

 

“Miss Junko!” Souda calls as he sees her, and she can see his face twist in confusion. “Miss Junko?” he asks, as if confirming that it’s her.

 

“Yes, silly?” she laughs, all swaying hips as she walks towards them. “I’m trying out a new look, whaddaya think?” Kuzuryuu looks visibly disgusted, and Hinata just looks bored, like he’s waiting to go home. Junko pouts at him and he looks away. “Well?” she asks, hands on her hips. “I asked you guys a question!”

 

Souda scrambles to answer. “You look great! Aren’t ya cold, though? That’s, uh, a lotta skin, not that I’m judgin’, or staring, I’m not staring, that’s for sure!” 

 

She rolls her eyes and brushes her hair out of her face, making sure to comb her fingers through the voluminous pink slowly. All of their eyes are transfixed on how it falls from her hand. She smirks.  _ Got ‘em.  _

 

From her pocket she pulls a pack of cigarettes and removes one, holding it between slender fingers. “Anybody got a light?” she asks. Kuzuryuu, Hinata, and Souda shake their heads, but Komaeda reaches into his jacket and extracts a grey Zippo, popping it open and lighting her cigarette. She giggles and takes a drag, tilting her head back and blowing the smoke out into the temperate September air. Her lips make a perfect O. 

 

“You’re gonna get cancer if you keep smoking those things,” Kuzuryuu grumbles. 

 

She laughs. Like she’s going to live that long.

 

They all sit down on the curb, Hinata and Kuzuryuu a good three feet away from Komaeda. Souda is braver, sitting next to him. Junko plops herself in between Komaeda’s legs, leaning back into his chest and watching the clouds float past the moon as she absentmindedly raises and lowers the cigarette to and from her lips. They’re silent until she decides she’s done smoking and crushes it under her heel. They’re still silent when she stands up and turns to Komaeda.

 

“Give me your jacket,” she commands. He shrugs and pulls it off, not too bothered by the temperature; when she puts it on, it’s far too big for her, the sleeves obscuring her hands and the hem falling past her thighs. She giggles and spins around, showing it off. 

 

Then, a brilliant idea hits her. She sticks her hand out to Souda, who takes it uncertainly. The moment they have a secure connection, she pulls him up to her with an unexpected bout of strength, and their foreheads bump together. He makes a small unintelligible noise. “Give me a piggyback, Souda!” She laughs, but it’s an order. 

 

“Uh, I don’t know if I’m that strong, but, um, I can try?” he responds. She cheers and turns him around before jumping onto his back, clinging to his shoulders for dear life. He pitches forward and she yanks on his hair in an unsuccessful attempt to pull him up. Screaming, he crashes to the ground, Junko landing unharmed on his back. He moans in pain as she sits up on his spine and grins.

 

“That was awesome!” she exclaims. “Who’s next? Hinata?” 

 

He scoots backward a couple feet.

 

“Fine,” she grumbles. “Get up, Souda, you look pathetic.” He does as he’s told, picking himself up and dusting the dirt off his knees before sitting back down on the curb. Junko perches herself sideways on Komaeda’s lap, her arms looped around his neck. It’s obvious to all he’s her favorite tonight. For some reason, they all look at him bitterly. There’s a small smile on his face as he holds onto her, like he knows he’s the object of envy, and he presses his nose to Junko’s cheek in an unusually tender gesture. Junko knows he’s just showing off. 

 

“Hey, maybe you’re worth something after all,” she whispers in his ear. 

 

“We both know that’s a lie,” he whispers back. “Although, perhaps, if you kissed me, it might become truth.” 

 

She laughs and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. “Not tonight, okay, Nagito?” He nods in understanding and runs his fingers through her hair, his lips parted slightly as he skims past her jawline. 

 

“Enoshima, is it really true you fuck all your favorites?” Kuzuryuu asks out of the blue. 

 

Junko whips her head around to glare at him. “Why are you asking? Do you wanna be one?” she teases through clenched teeth.

 

“What? No, I just heard from Souda and Tsumiki and Koizumi that you, uh…” He trails off, obviously not wanting to say it, and then gathers his resolve and resumes. He’s started, he might as well finish. “Well, I think that’s kinda fucked up. Playing with your friends like that.” 

 

She stands up, towering over him. “I’ll do whatever I want with whoever I want.” And then she bends down at the waist and pokes his nose with a long nail. “And I don’t care what you say! You can leave if you want, nobody’s stopping you!” she says in a sing-song voice, straightening up and crossing her arms underneath her chest. 

 

Kuzuryuu rolls his eyes and says something quietly to Hinata, who sighs. Junko chooses to ignore them. If they won’t like her, that’s fine! They still showed up, didn’t they? That means she’s getting to them, right? 

 

“I’m bored!” she declares loudly, startling the two boys. Souda and Komaeda, however, are used to this, and simply stand up. “Let’s go, okay? Who wants to come back to my room?”

 

Souda is the first to raise his hand, followed by Komaeda. Hinata and Kuzuryuu exchange looks before shaking their heads. “That’s fine,” she says. “I’ll just have fun with them, and you two will miss all of it!” She grabs Souda’s and Komaeda’s hands and drags them towards the small group of cars in the lot. Waving goodbye, she steps into her sports car, and Souda and Komaeda get into the souped-up minivan, and they all drive away, Junko in the lead; it’s not long before they park and race up to her room. She wins, of course - she knows all the shortcuts in her dorm.

 

They spend the whole night cuddled in her queen-sized bed, Souda on one side of her and Komaeda on the other, hands roaming her body and occasionally finding a spot that will make her gasp. The sides of her stomach have always been ticklish, and Komaeda has known about the place on her thigh that will make her squirm for awhile. 

 

The one thing that brings Souda and Komaeda together is her. It’s all for her, they tell themselves as their hands bump together, trying to traverse her abdomen. 

 

She sighs contentedly and leans into their touches, rolling her eyes when they both try to go for the zipper of her shorts and crash into each other.

 

“Hey, it’s my turn tonight!”

 

“Says who? She was in my lap all night.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

 

And then, in unison: “ _ Junko! _ ”


End file.
